Digimon Cyber 05
by Rocker-Starlight
Summary: The Digital World. A popular multi-online player game, that has taken the world by storm. But in a world everyone considers fake, what is the difference between Virtual and Reality? Prepare to Evolve with the world. *Originally Lord Archive's, and bein
1. The Digital World Introduction Letter

Digimon Cyber

Chapter ¼

"What do you wanna know?"

Hello Player, 

Welcome to The Digital World!

We are pleased that you have taken an interest in our game. Since your registration has been completely, all you have to do is log in, and you can begin enjoying your digital experience! But first, we would like to explain some of the things about the world your about to enter, so help you as you start. 

We will show you the variety of digimon you can chose from, as well as the variety of choices you can make once you've picked your partner. Will you have the noble Agumon, who's courage knows no bounds? Or perhaps the small Patamon, who's hope never ends. Then, with the varieties of digimon you can evolve into, as well as the varieties of processes, who knows what type of digimon you will end up with?

But that's not where it ends, but it is only the beginning. Besides your partner, you will have items and accessories to equip or use, temporarily giving you advantages you would normally be without. Some items can even be used by the player themselves, allowing for easier game play! 

But the type of digimon you have, as well as what you can buy or collect, are not the main point of The Digital World. But within the world, are various wild digimon, roaming the country side, ready to battle at a moments notice, as well as evil digimon, bent on world domination or destruction! As the game introduces these aspects, you could be pointed towards any of the many hundreds of plots that are riddle throughout the game, big or small, and made to challenge you and your digimon partner in constant battles of strength and intelligence.

The final point of what makes The Digital World such a fun game to play, is that it is currently the largest MPORPG (Multi-Player Online Role Playing Game) in the entire world, having various game centers set up in all corners of the world!

But above all, our main goal is that you, the player, enjoy yourself! We do as much as we can, making small updates and alerting our players of problems areas or glitches, to make sure you have the most enjoyable experience, as well as ensuring your safety. With that said, I bid you farewell, and give you the FAQ, so that you can begin the game with a general idea of the world your about to enter and enjoy.

Sincerely

The Makers and Wizards of The Digital World.

F.A.Q.

Frequently Answered Questions

Q: Ok, I've logged in for the first time, and I'm in a black void. Where is everything?

A: LOL, you would not believe how common this one is, and it is honestly not surprising. Your in the void, which is where player's go when they are logging in and out, as well as where the digimon are kept while a player is offline. The reason you come here when you first start, is because you need to create your digital avatar. First, you call for the menu, which will appear, and give you a variety of choices. You can then set your sex, appearance, age, and clothing. You can also customize how your Digital Bracer looks and interacts with yourself. Some players like it to respond to voice commands, and answer in the same, while others like using the button pushing approach. The base allows for both, with general commands and options, while picking one allows you to customize it more. Once all of these are completed, all that should be left is your digimon, which we will cover in a different question. ^_^

Q: How do I get my digimon?

A: Well, once your Avatar is completed, you will be dropped into Primary Village, on File Island, to find your digimon. Now the questionnaire you filled out when you first registered will allow you a few preset options of a few general Child level digimon, but you are not required to chose one. This option is given so that a less experienced player can chose a randomly generated digimon, who's stats are set for them, and allow them to learn how to individualize them as they play. If you do not chose a preset, then you are shown the variety of Child that players are aloud to be partnered with, and shown the general stat adjustments that you can shift on each one. However, this is recommended for experienced players only, as it can be very painstaking. Once you have a partner, you are aloud to speak with various digimon in Primary village, although the main recommendation is to speak with Elecmon, who is has the general caretaker, as well as having many tutorials he can show beginning players. After you think your ready, you can leave Primary village, and roam around File Island, which has many small areas, filled with Children and Adult level digimon, who can help you, or that you can battle to gain experience.

Q: I evolved my digimon, and beat a Bakemon, and then my digimon de-evolved back to his rookie stage. How can I keep him at his adult stage?

A: After a digimon gets a certain amount of experience points, or exp as your bracer will label is, they can evolve to, and maintain their adult form. Digimon requires a certain amount of exp before even being able to evolve into their next form, let alone maintaining it. However, maintaining a high form is not always an advantage. At lower levels of evolution, a digimon has lower strength, but can regain their Energy Points back much swifter when resting then an Adult or Perfection level. As well, until you have enough Exp to maintain a high form, being at that level uses energy to hold, meaning the sooner you can de-evolve, the better, to make sure you have EP for future battles.

Q: How does my Digital Bracer work?

A: Your Digital Bracer is your multi-use tool, in The Digital World. With it, you can evolve your digimon, use Item Cards to heal or strengthen them, examine your own or an opponent digimon to check Health Points, Type, and various general information. They also have a built in map, which can show you nearby towns to your position, show you the location of players you have traded your 'tag' with, or sometimes showing locations that are opened by Story Lines your involved in, so that you know where you are heading. Items cards are used by sliding them into the slot, normally located on the side of your forearm, o that the opposite hand can place the card inside. When it comes to Evolving, using card items, or logging out, you must say the command "Cyber Access-" and then the command. Evolve is rather simple, it is the command for your digimon to evolve, while card items and such types are normally called by their name. Log Out is the exit command, allowing you to exit the game, and your VR Equipment will deactivate to allow you to remove it afterward. To target something with your Bracer, you simply aim the point of your bracer at it's target, and a small beam of light will aim for your target, assuming nothing is between you and them. When it comes to Item cards, you do not always need to have beam contact to use them, when it comes to your own partner digimon. The Bracer can store up to forty item cards at a time, which does not include for digimentals or other empowering items. If you wish to use a stored item, then you merely need to use the Cyber Access command, and say the name, and it will be removed from the inventory.

Q: What types of Item Cards are there?

A: This is a little hard to explain in great detail. There are a few general categories of item card you'll find in the digital world. Healing, which heals the HP, EP, Status ailments that have befallen your digimon. Equipment, which allows you to increase your digimon's stats in various ways temporarily by giving them equipment to use. These two categories often are one use card, and dissolve once they are used, but can also be purchased at most towns. Some Items are not cards until they are found, and can even be used more then once. Digimentals are the most common, allowing you to evolve your digimon into alternate forms, and giving a variety of forms your partner can have. Digimentals normally require questing to find them, as they are not purchasable items. Accessories, while not item cards, are normally small items that can be given to your digimon, to permanently increase their stats as long as their wear wield them, and others give bonuses when you wear them. Any Accessories worn will be saved when you log out, and will not be lost from you or your digimon.

Q: What can I use the Bank for, since when I get or use Digi-Points, it automatically adjusts my total on my Bracer?

A: The Bank is used for saving Digi-Points, or items you want to save, but do not want to carry in your Bracer, since the Bracer has a limited capacity of forty Item Cards it can store within itself. Items in the Bank can not be stolen, and will stay until you remove them. Digi-points can be saved as well, if you do not wish to loose as many, should your digimon die and require to be reformatted, which deducts fifty percent of the digi-points in your bracer to accomplish.

Q: How do I use Digimentals? Why should I use them? 

A: Digimentals are scattered throughout the Digital World. Most players only acquire one of two of these to open up different areas that require aquatic, digging or flying digimon when their partner's evolutions don't have these abilities. To access a Digimental, first you have to find one, which is easier said than done. When you acquire it, you'll have agree to an EXP penalty that will delay when you will evolve your digimon to higher levels. 

Q: What are Golden Digimentals? Why can't I find one? 

A: Golden Digimentals are very rare. In order to find one, you must have collected a minimum number of regular Digimentals and be at a specific EXP level. Gaining the Golden Digimental of Miracles will allow you to merge the powers of your regular Digimentals and obtain Perfection level through them, however, it will delay you digimon's natural evolution to Perfection by a considerable amount. The Golden Digimental of Fate is even rarer as you first need Miracles, more regular Digimentals, and a higher EXP to unlock Ultimate level that way. But you can pretty much forget seeing your digimon's natural Ultimate form at that point. 


	2. Prelude It's all in the timing

Digimon Cyber

Chapter ½

"It's all in the timing."

Author - Rocker Starlight

Story Editor and Original Idea by Lord Archive

******************

The young boy grinned. In the field before him, stood a Kentarumon, it's tan body standing still before him, aiming it's left palm at RedVeggiemon, who's arms were holding it's body off the ground. Giving a soft sniff, the boy pointed at the vegetable digimon with the Digital Bracer on his left forearm, examining it's current health points. 'Ok, only one more hit should take it out.' His grin deepened, as the yell left his mouth. "Alright Kentarumon, one more shot!"

Neutrally, Kentarumon's left palm opened, revealing several flat, metal extensions slide out, while a small ball of energy formed at the base. Silently, the centaur digimon fired the blast, catching the RedVeggiemon before it could dodge, causing it to explode into digital data.

Goggle-Boy leapt in the air, giving a small cheer as he watched the wild digimon get blasted to bits, as his sidekick simply lowered his arm, retracting it's gun back inside it's arm. Patting the silent digimon on it's shoulder, the ten year old boy leaned against it's flank, pressing a button on his bracer to show his experience total. "Wow!! That put us over the thirty five thousand marker! We're over half way to you you achieving Perfection!" He grinned up at the his partner, before walking to the area where the RedVeggiemon has been, and picked up the small card it left behind. "Great, a Meal Pack! This will heal you right up." 

He aimed his bracer at Kentarumon, pushing the 'Meal Pack' card into the bracer's card slot. "Here ya go partner! Cyber-Access, Meal Pack!" As the command processed, the card dissolved inside the bracer, as a small beam of light fired and hit the unmoving digimon, causing the small wounds on it's body to heal up. After a moment, the beam dimmed and ended, leaving the digimon looking as good as new.

Walking back to his partner digimon, he hopped up onto it's back. "Head towards the nearest village. With the Digi-points that RedVeggiemon gave us, I'm sure we can find something nice to buy to help us later." The centaur immediately began moving forward, moving down a path threw the forest, moving only enough to not run into anything.

Goggle-Boy tapped a button on his bracer, using his legs to keep himself steady on his partner's back. Hitting a couple more buttons, he brought up a small virtual map of the surrounding. "Hmm. Ok, the next town is mainly occupied with Agumons, with a couple Greymons. Nothing major. Sounds like a good plan to relax, right old buddy?" He laughed, patting his digimon on the back, not expecting a response.

As they grew near the village, a large roar filled the air, followed by the ground shaking underneath them both. Goggle-boy threw his arms around his partner's body, more then a bit surprised. After a moment of collecting himself, the ten year old boy grinned widely. "Sudden attack... great! Kentarumon, get running! If someone's already there, I don't wanna miss this!!" Holding onto his partner, he felt the digimon leap into action, sliding his goggles down over his eyes as Kentarumon galloped swiftly towards the village. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yurika smiled sweetly to her companion, as she flipped a bit of stray black hair out of her face absently. "Come on, Sister. The Agumon say they are sure something is in that cave on the cliff up there. I'm sure it's something really cool!"

Kanuka gave a slight smirk, listening as she looked at the wares that one of the few Gabumon in the village was selling. On the table were various cards, each with pictures and small descriptions of what they did, as well as various other accessories that could be purchased. Smoothing out her simple, blue dress, she picked up a piece of fruit, that she knew would increase her digimon's time in her energy points, so she could stay in her evolved state longer, and handed it down to the small kitten walking at her side. She watched as it mechanically took the apple looking item, watching it vanish within three bites, before turning back to Yurika. "Yes, and you know how many people have probably heard the same thing from that Agumon before?"

The younger girl gave a small huff, adjusting her black styled jacket a moment. "But the games always reset items, and if it's some optional enemy, then it's still experience! Come on Sis, I want Floramon to reach her Perfection level soon!"

Giving a small grimace at the slight pout Yurika was giving her, Kanuka sighed and nodded in defeat. "Alright. We can go check it out. Have you already spent some time at the inn, to heal up Floramon?" Yurika nodded, shifting her feet impatiently. "All right, lets go then."

The two girls walked through the streets of the town, watching the little Agumon scurried about randomly, only stopping when a player walked up and talked to them. When they reached the edge of the town, Kanuka raised her bracer in front of her. "Map, surrounding area."

"Map acquired." The soft feminine voice came from the light blue bracer on her arm, as a small virtual map appeared above her arm, showing the village, with small labels for the various shops. In the center were two blinking dots, to signify herself and her companion, before showing the path along the side of the mountain, leading to the cliff they had looked at before. It was only a few minutes away, but it was enough that she wanted to be prepared. When you were not in a city, you could be attacked at any time, so it was best to be ready for anything. Glancing down at Kittenmon, who was walking idly by her feet, easily as tall as her shins while on all fours, the older of the pair began her walk, with her sister following close behind her with her Floramon.

The walk was uneventful however, and Yuirka was getting more excited by the moment as they climbed the mountain path. They could see the entire village from here, and it almost seemed like a real town, bustling with activity. As they reached the cliff, they could seethe cave was not deep at all, and a little in the caves interior was a small pedestal, with a item floating above it. It was shaped almost like a black tennis shoe, with a small bolt shaped horn coming out of one of the ends.

"A Digimental! Wow, I didn't know there would be one of those up here." Yurika squealed in excitement, as she turned to her sister. "Do you have this one yet, Sister?"

Kanuka watched the floating object a moment, before pointing her bracer at it, pressing a button to examine it. The soft feminine voice once again spoke as it's examination completed. "Digimental of Friendship, allows for evolutions with lightning elements and speed boosts."

Kanuka nodded, smiling softly. "No, I don't." She smiled at the younger girl, who nodded strongly, before turning back to the digimental again, speaking to her bracer. "Is this digimental compatible with Kittenmon?"

"Affirmative."

Kanuka smiled a little more at the words, walking forward slowly. She knew each digimental usually had a test or puzzle to work through, so she was more then a little worried about what could be guarding this one. But so far, it seemed like this was a free item, and should would be more then happy with that.

Reaching out, her hands gently slide through the almost tangible glow around the item, taking a hold of it, and slowly pulling it off the pedestal. As she pulled it completely away, it flashed brightly for a moment, before forming into an Item card, the picture of the Digimental showing on it as it landed in her hands. Nodding, she turned and walked back, showing her newest item.

Yurika did a small hop, cheering as she saw the new item. "Yay, congratulations! Now you almost have every one of them!" She smiled, giggling as Kanuka nodded, taking a deep breath. The ten year old noticed the pause, tilting her head slightly. "Hey, you should be happy, right?"

The twelve year old nodded, taking a moment before responding. "I am... But for more of my Digimentals, I had to do some task, or figure out a puzzle to get them. This just seems... Well, too easy, honestly." She walked a little closer to the cliff overlooking the Agumon village, thinking quietly.

Yurika followed her, ignoring as their digimon obediently followed right behind them. "Well, maybe this only takes the experience cost to use it, and that's it? Besides, what could possibly happen now, since we already have it?"

As if in answer, a large roar ripped through the air, followed by a explosion coming out of the mountain's base. The sound of a few buildings being crushed came from the dust and smoke, before it could clear, exposing a viral Metal Greymon, with various Agumon running in terror from it.

The two watched a moment, before Yurika's mouth slide into a large grin, eyeing the large dinosaur digimon. "Finally, we get to fight a Perfection digimon!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yoshiro Sasaki rubbed the back of his head slightly, as he examined the bookcase in front of him. Bearmon, looking like a plush teddy bear with a small sports jersey and backwards, red baseball hat on, stood absently behind him, it's eyes seeming lifeless, as his partner shifted one book after another.

"I know one has to be here. That Agumon in the first floor said 'If you hit the books, you'll find a way to defend yourself' ." He imitated the slightly childish voice actor of the Agumon he had spoken with, as he pulled another book out, flipping through it absently, before replacing it.

Yoshiro sighed softly, ruffling his unruly and short, brown hair slightly, glancing around the room. With no digimon in the room, besides his own, he knew he wouldn't get more clues, and things like what that Agumon had said always had to do with the building he was in, unless it was important. 

"Damn it, this is annoying!" He shouted slightly, hitting the bookcase with his fist, his aggravation getting the better of him. To his surprise, a small card fell on top of his fist, from the top of the bookshelf, causing an exasperated look on his face. "Hit the books... Ha ha..."

Taking his prize, he examined it. It was a small item card, with a suit of armor pictured on it. He recognized the card quickly, as a "Metal Armor" card, one of the better defense cards. Sliding the card into the slot on his bracer, he grinned, seeing he still had fourteen item slot left before he would need to stop at the bank again. 

Feeling a bit better now, the ten year old walked down the stairs, turning to the shopkeeper, who was the Agumon who had given him his tip. Walking up to the table in front of it he watched as it looked up, and gave a large smile, if you could call it that on a chibi-tyrano. "Hello sir, how can I help you?"

Smiling, her pressed a button on his bracer, seeing he had more then enough digi-points for what he wanted. "I'd like two Chocolate Bars, and an Elixer."

The small orange dinosaur nodded, reaching under the counter and pulling out three cards, two having candy bars on them, and one having a purple flask, with a small rainbow of colors in the smoke coming from it. Yashiro smiled more, extending his arm forward, letting the Agumon touch his bracer to extract the digi-points, before he took the cards the the counter. Flipping through them for a moment, he slide them all into his bracer, before nodding and ruffling his partner's head a moment through his hat, ignoring the lack of response.

After acquiring the cards, he began walking out, when he heard a roar and crash from a few blocks away. Immediately ready for action, he pointed his bracer at Bearmon, "Cyber Access, Evolve!"

As he yelled, Bearmon's eyes shown with a small amount of light, as his youthful voice resonated. "Bearmon evolve..." A small sphere of light surrounded the digimon, then dissolved, revealing larger bear, only wearing a jersey now, his paws showing sizable claws, as he stretches a moment in his new form, "Grizmon!"

Smiling, Yashiro nodded. "All right partner, lets see what's going on out there, and see if we can lend a hand!" He sprinted out, followed by the larger bear, towering over him as they ran out into the streets.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Walking around the mountain, Hideki brushed a stray black hair out of his eyes, adjusting the flat head of hair properly again, so it sat flat in his head, and out of his face. Searchmon followed next to him, a large silver bug-like digimon, with six legs, two long antennae that were as long as it's body, and a radar on it's back, facing up. It was a little taller then Hideki was, but he was not one to ride his digimon, unless he had too. It was too easy to miss something, if he rushed himself.

As he continued down the slope, he glanced down over the edge, seeing a small village still some distance down, although it would be longer be he could arrive, since the path wound around a little, running past a small cliff extending over the village, which was about a Kilometer in distance from his position still. 

"Searchmon, scan the area for any wild digimon." He stopped, to allow his digimon time to fulfill the request.

Reacting to the question, Searchmon's eyes lit up slightly, a soft beeping coming from inside it's body, while the radar on it's body hummed and vibrated slightly. After a few minutes, the noises ended, and the insectiod digimon turned it's head towards Hideki. "No Wild anomalies within this vicinity. However, I detect five which was not of the village we are entering, judging from previously gathered data."

Hideki frowned slightly. "Identify the five anomalies then." He hated not knowing what was going on sometimes, and crossed his arms to wait patiently.

After a few more minutes of noise, Searchmon went quiet again before speaking. "Four of five identified. Two are human, females, with partners, one a Floramon, and the other a Kittenmon."

Hideki nodded, looking towards the cliff again, as he waited for the final identification. He could see the two players and their digimon now himself, barely, as they stood near the cliff. He watched the one in the light blue dress walk into the mountain side --probably a cave, he thought-- and a couple minutes later, walk out of it again. 

He watched as they spoke, before his attention went to the Searchmon's suddenly urgent tone. "Warning, fifth anomaly is a viral, Perfection level digimon. Unable to identify without further data."

Hideki's eyes widened a moment in surprise. For Searchmon to be unable to identify it meant it a plot device digimon, or it was very powerful, if not both. Either way, this could be good or bad, depending on what type it turned out to be. He glanced down, wondering if he should ask the two girls if they wanted to help, since Searchmon was more of a information digimon, then an expert fighter, when a large explosion rocked the base of the mountain, causing a huge cloud of smoke to cover part of the town.

Steeling himself, Hideki turned to Searchmon. "Searchmon, is that the Perfect?" As his partner nodded, he continued. "All right, Go and scan it from a safe distance, and highlight it with your Jamming Hertz attack on minimal power. I'll give you the command to attack if you need to." 

The digimon nodded again, leaping into the air and flying towards the cloud of smoke, as he took off running towards the two girls. He hoped they would not mind his assistance, so he could join in for a 'share kill'. He also hoped they could handle a Perfection digimon in the first place.


	3. Chapter 1 Cyber Access!

Digimon Cyber

Chapter 1

"Cyber Access!"

Author - Rocker Starlight

Story Editor and Original Idea by Lord Archive

****************

"Finally! We get to fight a Perfection digimon." Yurika stepped closer to the edge of the cliff, grinning slightly as she tugged at her designer style jacket, a red shade to match the pink shirt she wore. She had a pair of nice blue jeans on, with black tennis shoes over her feet, topped off with a small blue scrunchie holding her black hair in a ponytail. "Come on, Floramon! Cyber Access, Evolution!"

As the young ten year old aimed her bracer at her digimon partner, the slightly older girl beside her looked slightly surprised at the suddenness. Kanuka's light blue dress matched her own Digital Bracer, and flowed slightly in the breeze, as she tried to stop her sister. "Wait, were not ready yet!" 

"Floramon evolve..." having already received the command, her body coming to life a bit as a sphere of light surrounded her for a moment, then dissipated, revealing a young woman, around the same age as the pair of humans. Her arms extend to her sides, revealing a forest green dress covering her body from her shoulders to her thighs, with matching slippers covering her small feet. Her hair, a bright pink color, drapes down her back, hanging between the pair of white fairy wings that flutter slightly behind her. Opening her sea green eyes, her body lifts off the ground slightly, floating in the air. "... Nymphmon!"

As the evolution finished, Yurika began charging down the path to start fighting, stopping for a moment with Nymphmon floating beside her. She turned back, yelling to the older girl. "What are you waiting for, Sis?"

Kanuka shakes her head slightly, giving a soft sigh. "We'll have to 'share kill'." She aimed her bracer at the viral Metal Greymon, speaking softly to the tool on her arm. "Bracer, analyze Metal Greymon." Tapping a button, a small beam of light fired and touched the rampaging digimon.

"Analysis complete. "Metal Greymon, Viral Attribute. Perfection level digimon with great strength. The attack power of this digimon is like a nuclear warhead."

Kanuka listened to the bracer's computer voice give it's information, smiling softly to herself and she looked at the Digimental she had just acquired. "He's a powerful one, Kittenmon, but also VERY slow. Cyber Access, Digimental of Friendship!"

Sliding her new card into the card slot, the twelve year old aimed her bracer at her digimon partner next to her, taking a step back as she saw Kittenmon's black eyes light up, ready to evolve. "Kittenmon, armor evolve..." A smaller ball of light surrounded the small kitten, as a image of the Digimental of Friendship soared and hit the sphere. After a moment, the light disappeared, to reveal a tall humanoid figure standing before her. It woke light armor, with blue and white colors covering it. On it's arms were two gloves, with yellow lightning bolts running up the back of the gloves, extending them past it's elbows. Two yellow circles were on each side of it's breast plate, and on it's head was a light blue helmet, extending back into an array of large spikes. The wind caught a small blue and white scarf, hidden from the front, which floated in the wind, brushing two blue spikes coming from her shoulder blades. Finally were the ice skates on the bottom of her boots, which she stood on with ease. "... Rinkmon!"

The pair quickly sprint down the path, sending their digimon into the battle. Metal Greymon doesn't even notice them at first, using his metal arm to smash another building with ease. Nymphmon, floating over his head, making the motion of blowing a kiss, as a small ball of pink energy floated out and hit the Perfect on the cheek. "Nymph Kiss!" The energy connected with the viral digimon's metal head, not really fazing it, although definitely attracting it's attention. It's metal arm, swings viciously at the fairy like digimon, missing from the size and speed difference.

Rinkmon swiftly skated up alongside the giant dinosaur, keeping herself quiet only for a moment. "Spinning Cutter!" As she yelled her attack, she pulled a pirouette, using her gloves to try and strike Metal Greymon's legs with it's small bit of physical lightning strike. She quickly skated away and in the direction Nymphmon had flown, as her attack only seemed to anger the larger digimon more, stomping at her.

Finally having both threats in it's sight, Metal Greymon's chest plates opened, the large holes threateningly aimed at the two swift digimon. "Giga-Urk!" The dinosaur was startled as it's attack was interrupted, a large grizzle bear barreling into it. Further angered, the perfect digimon slammed the bear into a nearby house, causing it to collapse on top of him.

A young man scowled, wearing a American football jersey, and a pair of worn blue jeans. Yoshiro watched his partner get tossed aside, after such a great defensive tackle, and gave a soft growl. "You'll pay for that! Cyber Access, Metal Armor!"

Using the recently acquired armor item, a small light came from the crumbled building for a moment, before Grizmon emerges, wearing a American football helmet and shoulder pads, although shining from the tough metal they were made from. The bear digimon charged forward, running into the metal arm of Metal Greymon, and holding it tightly, as the two fought in a test of strength.

Kanuka and Yurika ran closer, watching the bear and dinosaur wrestle one another, as their digimon moved closer, although keeping a bit if distance from them in case they were attacked. Suddenly, a red light appeared, aiming at the back of the Metal Greymon's neck, which the two girls looked up, seeing it coming from a insect digimon in silver armor, floating above the destructive digimon.

Just as suddenly as the appearance of the floating digimon had been, Kanuka saw a young man running hard from the path they had just taken. His flat, black hair was messed up from his sprint, and he wore simple black t-shirt and pants. On his shirt was a English phrase, in bold white letters, saying "Born to Hack". As he got close to the two girls, Kanuka stepped between him and Yurika, who was still paying attention to the fight at hand. 

Hideki took a second, catching his breath slightly from the run, as he pointed to the insect digimon in the air. "Order your digimon to attack where the red beam is. That's his weak spot."

Kanuka looked back, watching the struggle between the bear and Metal Greymon, frowning slightly. "He's moving too much for us to be able to hit him there."

"Charge!"

All four of the players turned their heads at the loud yell, watching a goggle wearing boy in a blue t-shirt with moons on the arms, a pair of black jeans with rips in the knees, and brown hair pulled into a ponytail behind his head, charge in atop a centaur like digimon. The centaur had light brown skin, with two exhaust pipes coming from a the back of his horse side, as well as random metal spots on it's body. He wore a helmet with a spike pointing back on the top, and a T split with a single red eye looking from within. The pair charged fearlessly down the street, straight towards the rampaging digimon.

Once they were close to Metal Greymon, the goggle wearing boy leapt from his partner, landing on the ground as his partner circled around, leaping until he was on top of an untoppled building. Goggle-Boy began whipping rocks at the Perfection digimon's eyes, finally getting one to strike it's target.

Forgetting the bear for a moment, Metal Greymon reared up, roaring loudly again, before bringing his attention down onto the boy who had struck him, raising his arm to squash the small human. Before he can begin dropping his arm, suddenly freezing in mid-swing, as the safety programs kicked in. With the opportunity as hand, the four other digimon each released their attacks, all of them aiming for the back of Metal Greymon's neck, where the red beam showed the weak point.

"Grizzly Swipe!" Grizmon climbed the metal arm of his opponent, swiping his claws viciously.

"Fairy Magic!" Nymphmon released focused ball of energy from her hands towards the towering dinosaur.

Rinkmon skated up the tail of the large digimon, leaping before she got in the way of the attacks, and screaming, "Quadruple Storm!" Releasing a bolt of lightning from her hands/

Kentarumon took aim with the weapon in his left palm, firing a blast of energy to join the combined attack. "Hunting Cannon!"

Metal Greymon roared loudly again, feeling the combined attacks strike with lethal efficiency. His body suddenly disappeared, exploding into a blast of digital data, leaving no trace save the destruction to part of the village.

Kanuka stalked toward the young, goggle-wearing boy, a fierce look on her face as she walked straight up to him, just slightly taller then the young boy. "What were you thinking?!"

Goggle-Boy blinked as he was yelled at, lifting his goggles back onto his forehead, showing his blue eyes, staring back into the older girl's brown ones. "What's your problem? We won."

Not registering the bickering between two of the children, a lone Agumon, with a small white mustache walks up, smiling happily at the five of them. Soon, all of their digimon were with them, having all reverted back to their child form. Once they have all come close enough, the small Agumon looked to them all, and bowed his head slightly. "Thank you, for saving our village."

Hideki smirked softly, looking over at the rubble. "What's left of it, anyway..."

Kanuka and Goggle-Boy continue arguing over the way he ran into the battle, completely ignoring the Agumon who was speaking to them.

"However, Metal Greymon was only a minion of Zanbamon." The little Agumon sounded a little depressed for a moment. "As long as he exists, we'll never be safe..."

As Agumon stops speaking freely, Yurika and Hideki walked closer to him, asking him varied questions, although receiving very stiff responses, and fewer actual answers. After finding out that Zanbamon's base was located to the south of here, he went into the repetitious responses he had given when they first arrived. After they got what they could, Yurika looked around, seeing the boys in the sports jersey standing off to the side listening with a small teddy bear in a similar jersey and a red ball cap, while her sister and the fearless boy were still arguing, having not heard one word.

Yurika walked to the pair, clearing her throat loudly, getting there attention. She smirked softly, as Kanuka blushed slightly, realizing what she had been doing now, while Goggle-Boy gave a slight pout for being interrupted. "Well, we have a new mission." The younger girl turned her head slightly, indicating she was speaking to all four of the humans here.

Goggle-Boy blinked again, once again surprised. "What do you mean, WE?"

Yurika sighed softly, rubbing her head. "You don't have to help if you don't want to, but seeing as our opponent is an Ultimate, we could use your help." She watched the young boy, almost daring him to object.

Shifting his goggles slightly, Goggle-Boy didn't even notice the look at the end, thinking a moment. "Ultimate, huh? That'll be a lot of experience. I'm in!" He grinned, slamming his fist into his hand.

Kanuka shook her head, as she listened. "An Ultimate is way out of our league."

Yurika pointed to the Agumon she had spoken to before, before he went into 'townsfolk mode'. "Well 'Agumon' Doesn't think so. We couldn't have gotten this, if we couldn't win."

Yashiro stepped forward, rubbing at his unkempt hair a little, with a slight grin on his face. "Sounds like fun."

Hideki contemplated a moment, a hand on Solarmon --the Golden gear that was Searchmon's child form-- as he thought. "I can get us the lowdown on this Zanbamon and his minions, so we'll know how to win."

Nodding in agreement, Yurika looked back to her sister, crossing her arms as she gave her best stubborn look. "I'm going, Sis. Do you want to sit this out?"

Kanuka looked between the four people who were making up this motley crew, and finally gave a soft sigh. "Fine. I'll help too."

The younger girl smiled brightly and nodded, opening her mouth to speak, when Goggle-Boy's bracer suddenly started beeping, bringing all the attention to him. He clicked a button, and sighed softly, before looking back up. "Damn, times up. You want to meet here next week to continue this adventure?"

Yurika nodded. "Sunday at nine sound good to everyone?" As each of them nodded, she nodded to Goggle-Boy finally.

The reckless boy smiled and nodded, waving to everyone. "Cyber Access, Log out!" Goggle-Boy's body slowly disintegrated into data, along with Elecmon, his Kentarumon's child stage. With the meeting time set, the remaining four waved farewell to one another, going in their separate directions.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Replacing the virtual reality helmet with a red baseball cap, the young child left the world of fantasy and returned to reality by leaving the Digital World Arcade through the automatic doors. 


End file.
